koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kyūbi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kyūbi. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"I enjoy the despair that accompanies a battle." *"A simple victory in battle is nothing to get excited about." *"You should take this. I have no use for it myself." *"I am quite pleased with what you have accomplished!" *"You talentless lout!" *"You wish for me to enjoy this party? Then you had better bring the wine!" *"My enemies fell in despair before me in the last battle. Hehe... Nothing could make me happier!" *"I love seeing war and conflict up close and personal. The next battle cannot come soon enough for my liking." *"Next time, I will drown the battlefield in a sea of despair and misery!" *"This should definitely be a source of amusement." *"That was an absurdly easy battle." *"I proved to everybody the extent of my power!" *"The life of this enemy officer is barely even worth taking." *"Haha! Witness the extent of the power I possess!" *"So you possess the might of a True Warrior... How interesting." *"Da Ji, I see your might is without equal. How boring." *"The might you wield in battle is most frightening." *"Seimei, you are clearly in possession of magic most powerful." *"Any battlefield you set foot on turns to utter chaos. Just the way I like it!" *"This cannot be... I refuse to believe I am being put on the defensive against you lot!" *"I think a fight against myself will be most entertaining!" *"You are a brilliant fighter." *"Your efforts are worthy of praise." *"Your timing could not be better." *"Hurry over here and come to my aid already!" *"I refuse to allow you to block my path." *"I cannot believe I have been defeated!" *"You have impressed me, Da Ji." *"Thank you, Da Ji." *"Nothing feels better than annihilating your foes." *"Hah... I did not expect you to save me." *"Show me even more, Seimei." *"Why have you come here, Seimei?" *"Hundun, I suppose you do have your uses." *"Hundun, hurry and defeat these enemies!" *"You are a brilliant fighter. I delight in the agony of those you have vanquished." *"Your efforts are worthy of praise. I hope to see even more violence from you." *"Your timing could not be better. I can see you were attracted by the sheer chaos." *"Hurry over here and come to my aid already! Or are you trying to embarrass me?" *"I refuse to allow you to block my path. As my opponent, do not expect to receive any mercy." *"I cannot believe I have been defeated! One day, I shall be sure to have my vengeance." *"You have impressed me, Da Ji. However, I hope that there is still more destruction to come?" *"Thank you, Da Ji. Feel free to obliterate those enemies before you." *"Nothing feels better than annihilating your foes. Please continue on your rampage." *"Hah... I did not expect you to save me. To what do I owe this little surprise?" *"Show me even more, Seimei. I know your hatred of boredom will prove most entertaining." *"Why have you come here, Seimei? Do not tell me that you are here to help." *"Hundun, I suppose you do have your uses. I detest your appearance, but I will admit to your strength." *"Hundun, hurry and defeat these enemies! It should be easy for you, no?" *"You seem to have the blessings of the God of War. It is only natural that I respect you." *"I appreciate your efforts. You truly are simply adorable." *"I was waiting for you. Now, let us immerse this land in the throes of battle." *"Haha... Thank you. It was wise of you not to betray my expectations." *"This is one battle that cannot be avoided. That is why I must defeat you." *"Curse you for eternity! I will never forget this grudge I bear against you!" *"Da Ji, you seem to enjoy toying with people's emotions. I really respect that about you." *"Da Ji, I knew you would come for me. Now, let us indulge in the screams of our enemies." *"Nothing is better than corrupting another's ideals! I shall realize your wish some day." *"I see you are unwilling to let me to die. If you wish for your own death, then so be it." *"Impressive, Seimei. It is as if you have the strength of the fox within you." *"Your sorcery is quite useful. Now use it to get me out of this predicament." *"Hundun, I enjoy watching you fight. I am willing to let you stay by my side." *"Haha... How fascinating. Hundun, I find you to be braver and braver by the day." *"You are an absolute eyesore... I want you gone from my presence immediately." *"You are getting on my nerves. It is time I put an end to you." *"If you are not going to listen to me, then you can die." *"Da Ji, it is rather amusing that you think you can defeat me." *"Do you truly believe that your cunning is a match for me in battle?" *"This is unacceptable! It is time I put an end to you!" *"You may have already perished once, God of Destruction, but it is time for you to do so again." *"What is wrong with you? Do you no longer yearn for your own destruction?" *"Urgh... Your actions seem to be at odds with your words. However, I will bring an end to you now!" *"Seimei, slaying you is guaranteed to make me feel better." *"My hatred refuses to subside. Not until I defeat you, Seimei." *"Why am I unable to defeat you?! Is it possible that I am inferior to you?!" *"Allow me to straighten out that slovenly appearance of yours." *"I can see that your appearance is not just for show. How uncouth!" *"You are a complete mess! Enough! I shall rid myself of your annoying presence for good!" *"You do not even need to speak. This will be over shortly." *"Fine. Let see which one of us is more cunning." *"If you wish to perish so badly, then I will be happy to fulfill your desire." *"Not even your sorcery can hope to contain my powers." *"Who are you to presume to give me orders?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Let us enjoy the despair of battle." *"Follow me, Guan Suo." *"Going out and running around as I please was such fun. Who should I turn into next in order to best spread despair?" *"Enjoying feasting with everyone was such fun. But I needed more drink, and more screams. I wish to exist amid a true state of pandemonium." Category:Quotes